My Different Life
by cotton-angel
Summary: Highschool isnt going the way Kagome planned...Kag moved from country to city. The dress code is different from what she knew. Then one day kagura and sango decide to give her a make over. What will happen after her make over?
1. Chappie 1

**My Different Life**

_Summary: Highschool isnt going the way Kagome planned... "Who are they." Kagome asked, "You dont know? Their the popular kids" She answered surprised. "What is popular kids?" "...what school did u come from?"_

Hehehehehehhehee I might actually like this Fanfic and finished it.. if i get enuff reviews.. LMAO...

* * *

Chapter 1: Make Over and New School

"We'll all miss you Kagome!" Ayame cried as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"I'll miss you too girl" Kagome's boyfriend (Motki) said as he gave kagome a light kiss on her lips.

"Thats so sweet! awww" Ayame interuppted their kiss.

"Kagome dont worry girl! You will survive!" Motki said as he hugged kagome tighter.

"I'll survive... I miss you Motki... Ayame..." Kagome smiled at them

"WE MISS YOU!" They both said

"I love you Motki!" Kagome said as she got into her mother's car.

* * *

'It is going to be 1600 miles away from my home.' Kagome sighed as she continued the write in her journal, 'I am currently moving from Fukano... Country Side of Japan to Tokyo... City.'

**_IN CASE YOU DONT KNOW I HAVE DONE RESEARCH ON THIS!_**

Kagome stared out the window as her parents has reached Tokyo. It was very different from Fukano. There were street lights and lots of cars. There were no farming lands nor anything she seen before.

"Mom?" Kagome spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes honey..."

"Why did we have to move here?" Kagome asked both of her parents.

"Well Darling it is because i have got a job at Inu Business Co-operation." Kagome dad told her.

Right now i just walked into my sister's room asking her what would be a good company. And i saw the word ISOLATION : SESSHOUMARU so i read that thingy and shes mad at me lmao

"You mean the InuBC?" Kagome was surprised how her dad had got into such a big company.

"hai darling. I am sick of the little business in Mariti's LTD. I only got 8 dollars an hour. THat isnt very much to make a standard living. But the InuBC is offering me 34 dollars an hour. It would be stupid to not accept it." Mr.Higurashi said as he drove into their "NEW" house.

* * *

'Dear Diary.' Kagome wrote in her daily journal, 'I have yet to write in you again. Tokyo.. is my new home. My house is pretty. It is small but still bigger than the house in Fukano. The air is very dusty here. PLUS there is lots of shopping malls and center and stores. Its all so different. And people wear their clothings very Inappropratly!'

Kagome sighed as she drew a picture of a random girl she saw. The clothing she wore was almost showing her whole body. That girl was in a tank top that is black and white mini skirt. Like **WHOA MINI SKIRT.**

'I dont think i can survive.' Kagome sighed as she closed her journal and placed it on a shelf. It has been a long 12 hour drive to Tokyo. She is dehyderated and exhausted. Kagome crawled into her bed and fell asleep quickly.

The sun shown through Kagome's room. The sun was very different from Fukano. It somehow seems darker through all the polution due to the cars.

Kagome yawned as she got dressed into turtle neck sweater and old people pants (_you know thoes pants old ppl wear... erm.. watch some chinese old shows and u'll noe_) 'Man i hope people dont dress unrespectfully in school' Kagome said as she got her bag and walk to school.

"Hello?" Kagome walked up to the teacher, "Um are you Ms. Tahki"

"Yes yes. And who might you be young lady?" Ms. Tahik asked polietly

"Er.. my name is Kagome. I am new here." Kagome handed the sheet to Ms Tahki.

After reading the sheet she announce the news to the whole class.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS. TODAY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT HERE." Ms Tahki pointed out Kagome.

The whole class was silent but broke out into a huge laughter when they saw Kagome.

"Man look at that girl." A girl with black hair spoke quietly to her friend beside her. Although she spoke quietly it was loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"well duh... by the way she dresses it looks like her mother picked it out for her." Her friend replied

"Cha haha" She laughed.

"Well Kagome, would u like you to tell us about yourself?" Ms Tahki asked

Kagome simply nodded and gave the teacher a smile. "I am from Fukano..."

Before she can start she was interupted by the same girl who laughed at her outfit, "Fukano? HAHAHA are you some Country Side Freak!" That caused the whole class to laugh at her.

"ehh... My dad is now working in The InuBC" Kagome was interupted by the girl's friend.

"HEY SESSHOUMARU! isn't that your dad's company?" The girl laughed non-stop.

"..." the guy named "sesshoumaru" did not speak, but shot a death glare to the girl.

"anyways... thats all about me." Kagome said and bowed to Ms.Tahki.

"Kagome, please take your seat." Ms.Tahki pointed to the empty seat beside Sesshoumaru and the girl who was talking about her.

"Hi" Kagome talked to the girl who was talkign about her.

"Kagome, Kagura. If you two like talking so much why dont you talk in the office?" Ms Tahki told Kagome and Kagura at the same time.

"I-im sorry..." Kagome said and became quiet. 'It seems liek a crime to talk in this school...' Kagome thought and went back to listening to Ms Tahki.

* * *

BRRRRIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

* * *

The bell rang and just when Kagome was going to leave the room, A girl with Raven black hair came up to her.

"Hi my name is Sango." Sango held her hands up to Kagome. And Kagome gladly took the hands and shook it.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome answered

"Ya i know. Sorry 'bout earlier gal." Sango said and continued, "They were a bit mean to you."

"Who are they?" Kagome asked about the girl earlier.

"Oh... they? the popular kids." Sango sighed and continued, "Kagura, the girl who was talking about you is the most popular girl in school. She is currently dating Sesshoumaru, the guy who sits beside you. And Sesshoumaru is the hottest guy is school including popularity. His dad owns the InuBC"

"...wow... so weird.. i guess. But what is popular kids?" Kagome asked confused.

"You dont know?" Sango asked

"No... in my old school, Strifeki High, we dont have the word Popular kids..." Kagome told sango blushing.

"...Well your in Shikon High now, not Strifeki high." Sango coughed and continue, "In our school, we have class and ranks. Popular means Kids who is well-liked and well-known through out the school. And Sesshoumaru basicly is a rich guy. Who is also hott and sexually **attractive**... Kagura, which is sesshoumaru's girlfriend is very beautiful, and as well rich and popular."

"...Why is this school so complicated..." Kagome asked quietly to herself just when the bell rang.

* * *

BRINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

* * *

"I better get going Kagome." Sango said and started to run, just a fted 3 steps she turned back and spoke, "Hey Kagome, Sit with us at lunch, the South Building, be sure dont go to the North Cafe, or West Cafe, or East, they look similar, but south is where all the middle class sits D"

"Thank you sango-san." Kagome smiled and walked to her next class.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

* * *

It took Kagome around 20 Mintues to find the right cafeteria. While Kagome was walking to the South Cafe, she bumped into Sesshoumaru... Just now, she was starring non-stop at him. His silver long hair, reached the back of his hip. He was gorgeous **(SPELLING?).**

"Why the Fuck did you touch my boyfriend you little _SKANK_!" Kagura was balastic. She grabbed Kagome by the neck and lifted her up into air.

As Kagome gasp for air, she felt lightheaded.

"Let her go..." Sesshoumaru said and Kagura quickly let her go and went to hug Sesshoumaru.

"Hai Sesshoumaru" Kagura said placing a kiss on his cheeks.

"Lets go..." Sesshoumaru said and led around 20 people into the south cafe.

'Man that girl... Kagome? is it her name... She's beautiful...' Sesshoumaru said and quickly shook the thought out of his head, 'With me dating her, my reputation will be destroyed.'

Kagome finally walked into the south cafe after she got her senses back... In the right corner, she saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and 20 other people sitting at the long table. The in another corner she saw an asian group sitting together in the middle was the a group listening to rap music while eating lunch. and in the far corner east of the whole cafe, was Sango.

Kagome walked up to Sango and smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome, here meet Rin." Sango pointed to Rin

"Hi Kagome!" Rin smiled

"Hi Rin..."

"And Kagome..." Sango continued, "Meet Kouga, Miroku, Shippo, and Hojo."

"Hi KAGOME!" They all said at once.

"Hi everyone..." Kagome smiled at them all.

"Kagome, let me explain a few things to you." hojo said and continued, "This is like the NORMAL medium-very popular kids sit. The south cafe. We have the cool asains, the rappers, the inu-kai group which basicly is sesshoumaru's clam, and us... Althought their all far more popular than us, we get to sit in the south cafe."

"ya hes totally right Kagome..." Kouga said and continued, "The North Cafe is the NERD, DORK, and FREAK."

"The West cafe is for the mentally challenged people." Miroku continued for them, "And the east Cafe is for the rest of the people... in the school."

"Yea so the East Cafe is usally bigger than the other cafes." Sango smiled and gestured for Kagome to sit down.

"Its so complicated..." Kagome said as she brought out her lunch. It was a squished Sandwich.

* * *

BRRRRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

* * *

"Lunch is over!" They all smiled and went up to kagome. Handing over their agenda to kagome, she wrote down her email to everyone.

"Thx kag, we'll add your AIM after." Sango said and set off to her next classroom.

Kagome sighed and when she turned back she heard a noise.

"AHEM" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Hello." Kagome said and turned back. Only finding Sesshoumaru facing her.

"I am still waiting for that sorry for hitting me outside in the hallway..." Sesshoumaru said calmly and walked with Kagome as she started to walk out of the cafe.

"I'm really sorry..." Kagome said and turn to face him, "Sesshoumaru.. that is your name right."

"Hai that is my name" Sesshoumaru said

"well hi Sesshoumaru. Err Why would you talk to someone like me. Come on your like the most well-known popular kid in the school... or what i've been told." Kagome started to drift away with words

"Well" Sesshoumaru laughed, "So are you saying popular kids are not in your league?"

"Well, i dont know." Kagome stared at the floor.

"What do you mean you dont know." Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Well.. Im actually new here."

"I know, you were in my class rememeber?" SEsshoumaru smirked at her dumbness.

"Ohh yah.." Kagome laughed

"SESSHOUMARU DARLING!" Kagura ran up to him and jumped onto him. Kagome got sick watching them make out on the floor.

"Kagura... stop.." Sesshoumaru said and turned to where Kagome was. But she was gone.

"I have to go Kagura..." Sesshoumaru said and left.

"THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! My my that girl named Kagome.. She's gonna have her life in misery for stealing my man... Although its not really stolen. But that skank!"

* * *

"Hi are you Kagome?" A girl asked. It was the same girl who was laughing at her with Kagura.

"Hi.. and you are?" Kagome asked curiously.

"My name is Kanna." Kanna spoke, "And Kagura has request you to hang with us at lunch everyday."

"Oh but... that would be nice.." Kagome said and shook kanna's hand and left.

"Kagome girl... you dont have any idea whats going on... no you dont..." Kanna gave the most ever laugh ever heard.

* * *

"Hey Sango... You know whats the weirdest thing?" Kagome said as she walked up to Sango.

"You know what KAGOME. We should get you new clothes... Like a make over." Sango said randomly

"Make Over?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hai.. lets go to the mall." Sango dragged Kagome to the nearest mall.

"We first got to start on your clothes..." Sango said.

"We? i thought only us..." Kagome said.

"Oh Kagura is helping me get you a make over. We both thought it would be nice to change you looks..." Sango Drifted her words away.

* * *

WAT IS KAGURA UP TO! lolx

My goal is to get 35 reviews.

Its not that hard.. come on peopl i know over 35 people will read

but no one write...

Anyways please review D LOVE YOU ALL!

PLEASE PEOPLE 35 review and i'll post the second chapter


	2. MakeOver Pt1

**My Different Life **

_I would like to thank these people for reviewing: _

_Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Sorry for updating so late, thx for reading 3 Tasha! _

_Wild Kagome: Heh sorry to torture you! Feel free to give me ideas anytime! _

_Crazychick: Thanks! You're the best for reviewing. I have to say... besides flames, you have the longest review ever! This chapter is dedicated to you! _

_Silver W0lf: haha I am aware of that... but I have provincials to study for lately and ... / the government is going to see it. _

_Fluffy'sLove: I don't know! You just got to read it to find out! _

_Dancing-By-moonlight: Lol thanks for telling me... I sometimes get mixed up with Msn/Aim chatting with writing fanfics. _

_Sesshoumarugrl: Well keep reading and thank you! _

_Melissa: Thank You _

_Thank you to all reviewers: _

_Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Wild Kage, Evalina, Crazychick, SilverW0lf, Maira, Febe, Someone, Missyeru, Pinkgrenade, Waining-Moon, Fluffy'sLova, lildevil474, YoukaiBaka, MizurioSnow, Dancing-by-moonlight, Sesshoumarugrl, Tokyogurl1, Melissa, Iluvjaewon, Lilmuttfacegrl, Mirage and Mirokiki, DemonicDevils, Bloodytears13, Kassandra. _

_Okay I have planned to continue! Anyways! HAHA have fun reading okay readers? Thank you. 3 Tasha. _

Chapter 2: Makeover Part 1 

"W-why would I want a make over?" Kagome said as she looked around the mall surrounding her.

"Because, you need to look better than this." Kagura said as she appeared behind her.

"Hi Kagura." Kagome manage to greet.

"Shut your mouth, we need to help you get a makeover and a boyfriend." Kagura said as she went into the first store, Off The Walls.

"Okay..." Kagome and Sango followed Kagura into the store.

"This is the deal, I pay for all your make over, and you back off my boyfriend." Kagura said as she picked out some clothes for Kagome.

"But, I am not interested in your boyfriend Kagura-Chan." Kagome said as she got pushed inside a changing stall.

"Does it fit?" Sango asked curiously.

"Hai, it does" Kagome replied.

"Okay take them off, we are going to the Salon." Kagura said as they went to the counter to pay for the items.

* * *

Kagura, Sango and Kagome entered Beauty Salon. Kagome looked at the inner pink walls and pictures of model hanging.

"Okay, I want her hair to make her face show up... Not so countryside. I want her to have a sexual appealing kind of thing." Kagura said to the specialist working there.

"Alright, leave it all up to me." She said and took Kagome and the clothes inside the room.

* * *

"What is taking so long..." Sango mumbled as she walked back and forth.

"You better not go back on our deal. Or your little boyfriend dies." Kagura said as she took out a cigarette.

"Hai... I remember, but I just can't believe that your father is the Spider Clan..." Sango said as she walked towards the couch.

**_Flash Back _**

_"I want you to get Kagome for a makeover... and get a new boyfriend so she gets off Sesshoumaru." Kagura appeared from behind of Sango with Miroku in her hands. _

_"W-what are you doing with Miroku?" Sango asked, "W-why I-isn't he awake?" _

_"Don't worry honey... He is just asleep... I gave him... some pills" Kagura laughed, "And I want to make a deal." _

_"Why?" Sango asked. _

_"Why not... You don't want my father to kill your dear Miroku, do you?" Kagura laughed evilly. _

_"No." Sango said and felt tears coming out from her cheeks, "But I don't think Kagome's after Sesshoumaru though..." _

_"It is Sesshoumaru-sama for you." Kagura declared. _

_"Oh, so all I have to do is get a makeover and a boyfriend for Kagome?" Sango looked into Kagura's eyes. _

_"Hai." She replied. _

_"O-okay..." Sango said. _

_"I keep your boyfriend alive, you get Kagome a boyfriend." Kagura laughed again. _

_"Okay..." Sango replied. _

_"Tomorrow, after school, you get Kagome into my car, okay?" Kagura said as she got into her red racecar. _

_"Okay... When will I get Miroku back?" Sango asked. _

_"When you get Kagome off Sesshoumaru's back." Kagura drove away. _

_"I-I guess..." Sango said to herself. _

**_Flash Back Ends. _**

"I-I remember..." Sango said as they waited for Kagome to come out.

* * *

"Kouga." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai Sesshoumaru?" Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know where Kagura is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No." Kouga smirked.

_(Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku are best friends.) _

Kouga was suddenly shocked when he saw three ladies in front of them. Kagura... Sango... and a girl he never met before.

"Kouga?" Miroku asked and looked at the direction where Kouga was looking, "Whoa..."

"I- who is she?" Kouga asked stoned.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"Hello Sesshoumaru!" Kagura ran up to him and kissed him right on the lips.

"Hey." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her back.

"Hello sexy." Kouga said as he walked towards Kagome.

"Uh Hi?" Kagome replied in confusion.

Kouga kissed Kagome on the hands and smiled at her.

Kagome giggled.

"I need to talk to you Kagura." Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagura away from the group.

"Yes honey?" Kagura gave Sesshoumaru a big smile.

"What happened to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously.

"Nothing... She requested that she wants to look normal." Kagura answered.

"What the hell..." Sesshoumaru said and walked back to the clan with Kagura following him.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Hey." Sesshoumaru replied and walked into a restaurant in front of them, with everyone following him.

* * *

"Okay lets order." Kagura said as she asked the waiter for the menu.

"Waiter!" Kagura called, "We are ready to order.

"Okay Madame, what would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"I would like the beef bowl soup." Kagura ordered.

"I'd like the meat chow, chow." Kouga ordered.

"The Rainforest salad, please." Sango asked politely.

"Give me the Ranch Caesar Chicken with Rice." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I want the Dim Sum special." Inuyasha ordered.

"The Virgin Roast beef." Miroku ordered.

"PERVERT!" Sango hit him on the head.

"What would you like Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um... Am I supposed to order something?" Kagome wondered.

"Yes you are." Kagura answered.

"Oh... But I don't have any money..." Kagome told them.

"I'll pay for you honey." Kouga spoke up.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, Kouga using his own money. That was the first time.

"T-thank you I guess." Kagome said, "I don't know what to order."

"Give her a home style salad." Kouga helped Kagome ordered.

"Thank you Kouga-kun." Kagome thanked Kouga.

"It is okay." Kouga said.

* * *

"Thank you for the lunch." Kagome bowed at Kouga.

"It is okay." Kouga answered, "How about coming over?"

"What!" Sesshoumaru was more than shocked; Kouga inviting a girl to his house isn't anything good.

"Sure, thank you Kouga-kun." Kagome followed Kouga to his sports car.

"Okay, thanks for coming by the way." Kouga said with a big smile on his lips.

"It was very nice of you to invite me over." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you want to go out with me." Kouga found those words hard to come out from his mouth.

"I…" Kagome was looking for the right words to come out.

* * *

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Make over PT1 is now finished!

Anyways people today is going to be a great day because i finally update! HAHAH currently working on the story In a Lifetime By the way I made Sesshoumaru proposed to Kagura for a reason. But it's going to be a great story and yes it is KxS story (kagome x sesshoumaru).

I am also working on the story LAST TO KNOW and PLAYBOY INUYASHA!

Please do request what other stories do you want me to work on. And i'll write it for you! Thx!


	3. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
